Everlong
by iBroken
Summary: ItaSasu  Returning home from an insane asylum, Sasuke does not seem to fit into the peaceful Uchiha household. Itachi searches aimlessly for his beloved baby brother within the lost boy who stands there now.
1. Chapter 1: You've Got A Friend In Me

**Everlong**

**By: **iBroken

**Anime: **Naruto

**Pairing: **ItaSasu

**Rating:** M

**Genre: **Romance/Drama

**Summary: **Returning home from an insane asylum, Sasuke does not seem to fit into the peaceful Uchiha household. Itachi searches aimlessly for his beloved baby brother within the lost boy he found now. (ItaSasu)

**Author Note: **I realize I haven't published anything, and I have a lot of hiatus-things. Those will finish eventually. At the moment, my ItaSasu fan has emerged, and I feel like writing something for that. Sorry to anyone who enjoyed my other fanfics. There will be updates, shortly. For now, however, I present to you, Everlong. It is based off of the song, Everlong, by Foo Fighters. I found it to be the basis of the fanfic, which focuses around Itachi's struggle to find Sasuke. There will be a happy ending, undoubtedly. And no suicide. I'm afraid I can't do that. It'll be 10-15 chapters long. And like my usual fanfics, just watch out for a lack of Naruto.

**Disclaimer: **Nothing belongs to me. Not the songs used in this fanfic. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. The song used here, You've Got A Friend In Me, happens to belong to Randy Newman and Pixar. Cookies to anyone who knows where it comes from!

* * *

**Chapter One: **You've Got A Friend In Me

The way the sun seemed to roll down across the room didn't disturb the sleeping boy. He burrowed his face further into the pillows, his dark hair messied around him. He didn't move from his sleeping position, partly because although he was conscious it was very late into the afternoon, he was still exhausted. He could hear his parents moving around downstairs. He only grunted a little and let himself continue to sleep. It would have been a nice morning, especially since it was his day off from school. But he knew that something or another would annoy him. If it wasn't the annoying sun, then it was his mother shouting for him to wake up. He was surprised enough that no one had come to indulge him in the already obvious fact of it being too late to sleep.

"Aniki-san!"

_You've got a friend in me _

_You've got a friend in me _

_When the road looks rough ahead _

He didn't have enough time to react, before someone seemed to jump onto the bed. The slight shake, and the registeration of tiny palms grasping at him, immediately brought into light exactly who was there. Despite his exhaustion, Itachi smiled warmly. Of course it was his _Otouto_ interrupting his sleep. He always seemed to realize the tiny boy had an efficient method of rushing towards him whenever he had free time. He managed to turn himself around, his arms immediately extending to loop around the tiny boy's waist, in order to hug him close.

_And you're miles and miles from your nice warm bed _

_You just remember what your old pal said _

_Boy, you've got a friend in me _

_Yeah, you've got a friend in me_

He delighted in the tiny laugh Sasuke had released, the small arms wrapping around his shoulders in return. It was as if hearing that tiny sound always left Itachi breathless. He loved Sasuke's smiles, his laughter; anything about Sasuke. He released a breathy sigh, the soft puffs of Sasuke's breath onto his face making him feel heady. This was exactly how he hoped he might be woken up every day. He knew one day, Sasuke might grow up and leave him be. But he didn't want to stop indulging in every gentle, happy moment of Sasuke's childhood. He could be part of the happiness himself.

Sasuke grinned happily, his head lowering to kiss Itachi's forehead. It was an action the boy often repeated, off of what Itachi usually did. This sort of thing between the two of them was a daily occurrence. To the point that Itachi knew his parents now completely gave up on getting Sasuke to remove himself from Itachi's presence. It made Itachi smile to know Sasuke was completely his younger brother. He slowly lifted his head to kiss the top of Sasuke's own, his mind seeming to shut off entirely at the warmth he felt encompassing his body. "Why did you wake me up so early, Otouto?" he asked. Sasuke didn't answer at first, but he smiled even then. Itachi already knew the answer. It was always about them spending time together. He didn't mind, but teasing the boy a little always made him feel better. It was as if their tiny moments of bonding really made them all the more closer; all the more perfectly fit together.

_You've got a friend in me _

_You've got a friend in me _

_If you got troubles _

_I got them too _

"I made you breakfast, Aniki!" Sasuke exclaimed, his big black eyes showing the glimmer within them. It was evident, to Itachi anyway, that Sasuke was extremely proud of his creation. He let his hand lift to lightly stroke his brother's hair; his fingers running through each individual strand along the back of his head. Sasuke didn't move, in fact, they continued to remain rather close. It was moments like these that Itachi felt his life paying off. Those long hours of study lead to knowing he was securing a future. Not only for himself, but for his brother, too. "What did you make for me?" he asked, softly.

"Pancakes and chocolate milk!" Sasuke exclaimed. The way his tiny nose scrunched up the moment Itachi poked his nose, made Itachi smile more. Maybe this was what heaven was like. Spending his day with Sasuke, doing silly things. "So it was you making noise downstairs?" he asked. Sasuke nodded twice, and Itachi couldn't help but warmly lean up to kiss Sasuke's cheek. His hand moved to grip one of Sasuke's small hands in his own. "Okaa-san and I were, 'niki!" he exclaimed, happily.

_There isn't anything _

_I wouldn't do for you_

Itachi's eyes briefly flickered to the window, where sun obstructed his view. _I don't need any sunshine outside of Sasuke in my life…_

* * *

"A-ah.. A-aniki..!"

Itachi seemed to sit up abruptly when he heard the sound of Sasuke's voice crying out. It was like a light had flickered on, and he couldn't stay still. He stood and rushed down the hallway, his feet carrying him fast towards Sasuke's door. Without waiting a moment, he pushed the door open and glanced in the center of the room to Sasuke, who was sporting a blood-covered, glass embedded hand. The mirror in his room had been shattered to pieces.

_We stick together, we can see it through _

_Cause you've got a friend in me _

_Yeah, you've got a friend in me_

He put two-and-two together, realizing Sasuke had gone ahead and punched the mirror. Heart swelling with sorrow at what had happened, and at the pain on his brother's features, Itachi moved forward, avoiding the fallen shards of glass, and knelt down infront of Sasuke. He took his tiny hand within his grip, and seemed to ponder what to do now. He nodded his head once and seemed to shift his arms enough to pick Sasuke up in his arms. With the small head supported by one arm, and the other arm holding just under his knees, Itachi turned and walked to his own bedroom.

Once in the confines of his room, Itachi placed Sasuke on the bed. Much like a fragile piece vase, he tried to be as careful as he could. He didn't want to damage how precious Sasuke was to him. Nothing could remove his care for Sasuke. Standing, he turned back to the door and locked the room shut. Turning back around, he wanted to keep his expression serious. He wanted to frighten Sasuke into listening to him, but…

_Some other folks might be a little bit smarter than I am _

_Bigger and stronger too _

_Maybe_

Just seeing this big eyes watered over and the tears streaming down those pale cheeks, his anger seemed to replenish itself, and he had to rush to Sasuke. He knelt down before him, and without even a moment of consideration, he kissed all over the face he loved so much. He made sure to pluck each piece of glass from the small hands that so often were clutched in his own. He bandaged it just as carefully, treating it more consciously than he did even his own school work. This was nothing ordinary, it was his Otouto. The only person that made his life worth living, and each day worth breathing.

When he felt he had done enough for the wound, he looked into his brother's eyes, and tried to smile gently. His hand raised to press into the soft black hairs at the back of Sasuke's head. He stroked there lovingly, his own eyes watering slightly. "How could I allow this to happen to you?" he whispered, so softly, only the two of them could hear. "You… were hurt, Otouto… I allowed you to feel pain." He couldn't hold in how badly he wanted to punish himself. How much he felt this was his fault. "Why did you do that?" he asked, quietly.

"'niki wasn't… playing with me… So, I, got angry," Sasuke said, softly. His own eyes closed, and Itachi knew there was more to it, so he waited. "I thought… Aniki started thinking I was ugly. I saw Aniki with that girl—" Itachi certainly didn't expect that. Without another moment notice, he leaned up and kissed Sasuke's forehead, letting his lips remained pressed there for a few moments, before he drew back. He then shook his head, and continued to smile at his silly little brother's thoughts.

_But none of them _

_Will ever love you _

_The way I do _

_It's me and you, boy._

"Listen, to me," he answered. "I love absolutely _no one_ more than you. Never will anyone even come close to how much I enjoy your presence, Otouto. You are the only one that makes me feel like I am safe. So, never, again will you do this…" He reached down and lifted Sasuke's hand, kissing each knuckle as he spoke. He could tell Sasuke was blushing from his words, but he meant everything. Sasuke was the only one who knew him this well, and no one else would ever have his heart as Sasuke presently did.

"I will never allow you to be taken away from me…"

* * *

The festival arrived only too soon. Itachi had decided, this time, he and Sasuke would both be attending the festivities together. Straightening up his dark red yukata, he couldn't help but look himself over. He didn't feel in his skin at times, when his hair was let loose. Like people could see him for who he is. But more often than not, he felt happy when Sasuke was there. The occasion called for a change in dress, and since he knew Sasuke would be in a yukata like himself, he was not one to complain. He always enjoyed the sight of his brother fussing about how girly he appeared in the always overly large yukata. Itachi himself loved teasing his brother about it, but in reality, he thought the boy looked adorable.

He walked downstairs, eventually, hoping Sasuke was already down there. The Cherry Blossom Bloom festival was a favourite of his. He and Sasuke would go together, and eat ice-treats, and hopefully, afterward, sit in the park with their bento boxes that Mikoto had made previously. It was the few times in his life Itachi felt very peaceful. He loved spending his time with Sasuke, undoubtedly.

_And as the years go by, _

_Our friendship will never die _

_You're gonna see it's our destiny_

Walking towards the kitchen, he knew he had to take the bag full of bento-boxes or Sasuke may entirely make him forget. However, as he went in, he froze in his steps. There Sasuke was, his small body framed by the beautiful blue yukata he had been forced to wear. The way the yukata made his body appear so fragile, and how wonderful it appeared on him, left Itachi wordless. This was one of the many things he enjoyed about this festival. Sasuke's dressing up, and the way they both went with just themselves.

_You've got a friend in me _

_You've got a friend in me _

_Yeah…_

They eventually arrived at the park, where Itachi had purchased an ice-treat for Sasuke, who licked it happily the whole time through. He had no fondness for the flavoured ice, but Sasuke always seemed to enjoy it. They both took a seat on a bench, while the cherry blossoms slowly cascaded around them, and to the ground. Itachi was one of the few who did love the beauty of the trees, but only went to spend time with someone. He slowly let one arm inch around Sasuke's waist, before he tugged the boy into his own lap, securing his arms around him tightly. When Sasuke squeaked, he smiled to himself. "You've got a friend in me," he chimed into Sasuke's ear.

* * *

Sasuke had been happily wandering down the street towards Cousin Shisui's house. Although he knew he shouldn't have been allowed to do so all on his own, he insisted that he be given chance to go like this. With his hand clutching a plastic bag, he hoped his aniki might be there. He wanted to share the small bento box he had just made with Okaa-san, and Okaa-san said Itachi loved Sasuke's cooking more than even her own. It was one thing that made Sasuke more than happy, even more than when they were at the cherry blossom festival a day or so back.

Padding down the street, he couldn't help but notice how the gas station across the street was unusually quiet. Shisui usually worked there, and he was dedicated to his job. He would have continued to walk on, but he heard a scream from inside of the gas station. Eyes widening, Sasuke recognized it as Shisui himself. Swallowing nervously, he didn't know whether to go or not. He didn't want his cousin to be hurt. But then again, he didn't want to be hurt himself. What should he do? He could run and call Aniki… But what if Aniki was in there, getting hurt? With his fists shaking lightly, Sasuke couldn't help but worry over what might have been happening after all of that. He could never allow his brother to be hurt!

Eyes narrowing with confidence, he rushed across the street towards the lone gas station. His pace quickened, and as he approached the front door to where the customers paid, he couldn't help but notice the track of red liquid. He froze. What if this was his _Aniki_'s blood? His small hands quivered, and he didn't know what to do aside of stare forward in paralyzed fear. He took a few steps inside, his hand pushing the door open in case he needed to make a run for it. He looked around, until his eyes met with that of deadly yellow eyes.

"Another Uchiha… Won't I have fun stabbing this one…"

Sasuke was about to tell the man to shut up, but his eyes lowered, and caught onto the corpse before him. The bloodied, mangled, torn corpse before him. With the head slowly rolling towards Sasuke; touching his foot, he could clearly see it was _Shisui_. Without another word, he took a step back and screamed; loudly at that. The assailant stared in anger at Sasuke. He was about to take a step forward, the knife in his hand sharp and deadly. Just as he came near Sasuke, however, another person came running in and punched the man square on the face. He was knocked back, but Sasuke remained deadly still. All he could see was the head, how it jeered at him.

His heartbeat was faster and faster. It was all real; the head, the murder. It was so real. Tears made their way down his cheeks, but he didn't move. His savior clearly had a grip on the enemy, making them back away. Within moments, he felt someone wrap their arms around him, but he couldn't see. All he could see was the corpse, the head.

He screamed out again, but this time; he felt every shred of himself die.

* * *

They sat down from the man across them, his eyes settled in on Fugaku mainly. Itachi himself was quiet, but the way his hand shook, and how his cheeks were stained with tears, for once, showed he was shaken up. Mikoto had her own arm around her son, attempting to calm him. But she saw it like clear daylight. Without her youngest son there, Itachi was always an incomplete man. Sasuke was really Itachi's clear sunlight, and she couldn't replace him.

Just prior, Itachi had begged her and Fugaku, pleaded on his knees, for them not to send Sasuke away. He had been entirely unlike himself. All for his younger brother. Mikoto could never lie in the knowledge that the two brothers were closer than any other. She could never stand and see them break away like this. But after the murder at the gas station, Sasuke's behaviour had done a complete flip. He was like a different person; lost in his own little world of death and doom. None of them could understand or reach him. Mikoto was certain Itachi had been torn at his failed attempts to coax his brother into speaking to him.

Perhaps sending him away to an asylum really was for the best. It would help, and they would have Sasuke back eventually… _right_? She could feel Itachi tremble, and she knew fresh tears were probably spilling from his cheeks. He was still a child himself, after all. Sasuke was only five, and he had seen too much for his small heart to take. Mikoto was only thankful Itachi had a sort of six sense when it came to Sasuke, and he had rushed over to the gas station. The attacker, Sannin Orochimaru, had been apprehended, but sported a broken nose and arm. Itachi had a lot of sense in himself, and his incredible need to protect Sasuke had proven to be a life saver. However now…

"It would be most beneficial to send Sasuke to our asylum," Kabuto continued, "You see… the poor boy is schizophrenic. He'll continue reacting that way in your presences." Her words alone made Itachi quiver. Mikoto was hurt to see both her children suffer this way. But in order for them to heal it had to be done. Fugaku probably agreed, but he wanted Mikoto to make the final decision like this. He knew how much she cared for both of her children, and how much she wanted them both safe. "Alright, then. Sasuke will stay here, at Otogakure Asylum," Mikoto declared.

It was final verdict. Kabuto nodded, a smile appearing on her features, as he stood. Holding his hand out to Itachi, he couldn't help but notice how Itachi glared at him.

As they turned around, Mikoto heard Itachi mumble something peculiar.

"_I broke my promise… he's being taken away…"_

* * *

_**To be continued…**_


	2. Chapter 2: Strange Things

**Author Note: **This chapter, like the last, is just explaining what happens in ten years to Itachi. Sasuke, will, most likely, remain a secret until he re-appears in the next chapter.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. Song used in this chapter, Strange Things © Randy Newman && Pixar. Not mine, mine, mine. Plot © moi.

* * *

**Chapter Two: **Strange Things

.::.::.::.::.::.:: - Flashback - ::.::.::.::.::.::.

_He placed his leg inside of the house, his keeps dangling from the front door as he was about to step inside. Like magic, he knew the door would open. He smiled as he put his two feet inside, his eyes trained ahead on what he expected to happen. However, the minute he did, his prediction came through. A small boy with black hair rushed at him, arms outstretched, and swiftly tackled his form into Itachi's. He was prepared, however, from experience in the past. His arms immediately wrapped around the tiny form so close to his own, and clutched it against his chest. He didn't stumble back like the first few times, but he did feel so complete at the body pressing against his…_

.::.::.::.::.::.:: - End - ::.::.::.::.::.::.

He stepped into the house, his foot freezing at the sight of Sasuke's shoes on the side of the room. The moment he stopped, he expected Sasuke to come running to him. He stood still, black eyes trained forward to hear that joyous cry of _aniki_ so loudly screamed, before that tiny body would jump to him. He waited for the feel of those arms holding him, making him feel like he was okay. He waited insanely for the sound of that voice mumbling things to him about the day.

But none of it came.

Without warning, his knees buckled, and he dropped down onto his knees and clutched the air to his chest. Almost as if there was a body in his grasp. But there wasn't, there was just him, holding his own chest. He lowered his gaze to the ground, and tears dripped down his features. He let out a small sob, just remembering how his once lively brother had been in this house.

_I was on top of the world livin high_

_It was right in my pocket_

_I was livin' the life_

_Things were just the way they should be_

_When from out of the sky like a bomb comes some little punk in a rocket_

_Now all of a sudden some strange things are happenin' to me._

He felt as if his heart had been ripped from his chest. Sasuke wasn't here, so there was absolutely nothing here. He didn't have someone there to welcome him home after school. There was no one there to make Itachi feel as if he was safest in this world. _Sasuke was gone._ He let his fingers tighten into fists, before he felt his mother's hand on his shoulder. Without another moment, he let out a frustrated cry into the air around him. The stench of the house filled his nostrils, and he didn't have the guts to take on the world like this. He continued to sob, and he felt his mother kneel down before him to wrap her arms around his body, but he knew nothing could help.

His father, his mother; no one meant as much to him as Sasuke. Now that Sasuke was gone, nothing meant anything. He felt his father grasping his shoulder, having knelt down himself to try and comfort Itachi. But it was useless. He could never again hear that voice ringing in his ears. Sasuke was gone.

* * *

He walked into Sasuke's bedroom, his hand slowly pressing itself against the door, as he looked inside. The lights were off. It was night right now, and the shades were closed. The bed looked ruffled, from yesterday morning, when Sasuke had been in there. Just this yesterday, his brother had been in this room. Just, then, he had been able to wake up to the sight and sound of his silly brother being close to him. Now this room only served to remind him of what had been. Of what he may never again experience.

_I had friends,_

_I had lots of friends_

_Now all my friends are gone_

_And I'm doin' the best I can to carry on_

That incident at Shisui's gas station had changed everything…

He walked inside, his feet padding against the carpet. As he looked at the bedside table, he could see a photograph of him and Sasuke. This one had Sasuke kissing Itachi on the nose. It was taken when Sasuke was first born. Fugaku had snapped the photograph when Sasuke had said his first words; _aniki. _He had been Sasuke's first acknowledger. Fugaku himself had been at the hospital, but when Sasuke was first born, the nurse had given Sasuke to Itachi first. It had been when Itachi had seen his brother the first time, and he knew from then on, he wanted to see him every day.

_I had power (power)_

_I was respected (respect)_

_But not any more_

_And I've lost the love to the one whom I adored_

_But now_, he thought, walking to the bed. Sitting on the edge, he let his hand sooth over the creases in the bed. It was not perfect, but he didn't want it to be. He wanted to see the tiny lump in that bed every time he chose to come in this room at this time of night. He didn't see that lump under the bed covers. When his hand passed over the center of the bed, he didn't feel the small body there. He couldn't even caress the tiny head of black hair popping out from the top of the blanket covers.

He couldn't help the tears that dribbled down his cheeks. If this was how he and Sasuke would end, what point was there to even living? Itachi wasn't sure how to exist without Sasuke anymore. Since he had first laid eyes on Sasuke, they had been siblings. They had a special bond no one else could reciprocate. He held back a heavy sob, and slowly let his body lower down to press against the bed sheets. The smell of his brother; faintly of lavender and mint. In such a smell, he remembered cradling Sasuke. The silly boy claimed Itachi always smelled of vanilla and a common smell of mint. Sasuke always said Itachi smelled nicest; that he comforted him when he could smell him.

_Let me tell you about the strange things are happenin' to me_

_Strange things_

_Strange things are happenin' to me..._

_Ain't no doubt about it_

Right now, Itachi felt slightly comforted by Sasuke's smell in the bedsheets. But he knew that the smell would fade. His heart would die.

* * *

.::.::.::.::.::.:: - Flashback - ::.::.::.::.::.::.

_They eventually arrived at the park, where Itachi had purchased an ice-treat for Sasuke, who licked it happily the whole time through. He had no fondness for the flavoured ice, but Sasuke always seemed to enjoy it. They both took a seat on a bench, while the cherry blossoms slowly cascaded around them, and to the ground. Itachi was one of the few who did love the beauty of the trees, but only went to spend time with someone. He slowly let one arm inch around Sasuke's waist, before he tugged the boy into his own lap, securing his arms around him tightly. When Sasuke squeaked, he smiled to himself. "You've got a friend in me," he chimed into Sasuke's ear…_

.::.::.::.::.::.:: - End - ::.::.::.::.::.::.

_You got someone you think you know well_

_It turns out a stranger_

_The minute you turn your back_

_You're in it all by yourself_

Come time of the festival this year, Itachi sat in his bedroom, weeping to himself. The empty ache in his chest left him wanting more, but no one could provide it. He was in the boarding school dorm room, while the others were going about getting ready with their girlfriends and boyfriends to attend the festival. Itachi was just sitting there, empty as ever, staring down at the floor. He was reminded too easily of Sasuke. He remembered every time the festival came, how he and Sasuke might dress up and go to eat ice treats.

His friend, Kakashi, stepped towards him and knelt down to glance at him curiously. "You're not coming? Shizune and I are attending with several others," he offered. When Itachi didn't shift, Kakashi proceeded to grasp his arm and pull him to stand. It was an unexpected action, and Kakashi's warm smile alerted Itachi. "You're coming, whether you like it or not, Uchiha," Kakashi said, still rather amused. Itachi couldn't protest further, and he followed his group of acquaintances to the Sakura tree forest in Kobe.

_They laugh at your jokes_

_You think you're doin' quite well_

_But you're in danger, boy_

_You end up alone, forgotten, way up on the shelf_

But he couldn't even sit and watch the pretty flowers. So many people were wearing yukata and staring about. There were vendors selling ice treats. There was constant reminders of his childhood and how he had once had a brother to share all of this with. He felt the petals drift down, one landing atop of his head. But he could only recall how they used to look so pretty around Sasuke. How Sasuke resembled a pretty angel whenever they were seated on a bench, together. He lifted his hand, pressing his finger to his lower lip. He could easily remember how Sasuke would try to make him eat the stupid treat. He remembered how he used to tease Sasuke.

How much had his life changed?

He was no longer happy without Sasuke, in reality. He never could be. Everything reminded him of his baby brother. The most constant thing in his life for five years straight had been removed without further notice. He let his hand lift up, his fingers pressing to his temple. He could not cry in public. He had a reputation to uphold. And he wanted to, but he could not imagine how he could. Not with the burden of truth around him. Sasuke was his life, and he was an empty shell now. He had no idea what Sasuke was doing right now, and he was so separated from his heart itself.

_Strange things are happenin' to me_

_Strange things_

_Strange things are happenin' to me_

_Ain't no doubt about it…_

Underneath the glow of the Sakura trees, he lowered his head, and mumbled to himself.

" Strange things are happening to me..."

* * *

"Happy birthday, to you. Happy birthday, to you. Happy birthday dear Itachi, Happy birthday to you!"

As everyone sang, Itachi didn't seem to even be there. His eyes were focused on nothing, and the way his arms were folded over his chest showed he didn't even want to pay attention. Minato had known the Uchiha family for a long time. As their lawyer, he knew everything about the Uchiha family. Fugaku was his best friend, one of the people he stood beside on every turn. They had known one another for years, and years. Mikoto was also a good friend of his, although she and Kushina could send any man in fear should they get upset. Kushina was much worse, but Minato knew he couldn't quite blame either of them. It was the female charm, after all.

He knew Itachi since the boy had been born. As his Godfather (a rather proud one at that), Minato knew parts of Itachi that perhaps even Fugaku himself could not identify. He knew right then that Itachi didn't want to be there. He was more intent on going away. Itachi was constantly at a boarding school, away from here. But they had invited him back for this time of year. He wanted to be far away. Minato had every idea why. After the tragic accident at the gas station Uchiha Shisui owned, Itachi had lost Sasuke, his younger brother.

To anyone, it would seem normal. But Minato could tell at once that Itachi had changed the moment Sasuke was sent away to Otogakure Asylum. Sasuke had not been sent home in nearly ten years. Itachi himself was attending University, far away from the home now, and he seemed to have no intention of wanting to speak to anyone here. In fact, everything in Itachi's tone, his features, seemed plain and lacking of detail. He wanted nothing more but to comfort his godson, but he felt somehow he couldn't. He could only sit there, and watch, waiting for the right moment.

Eventually, Itachi was ushered forward to blow out the candles. He did so, but from his disinterest, it was obvious he didn't seem so interested. Minato stood still, glancing Itachi over once, before he took a step forward to the other side of the table. Itachi, much taller than him now, turned to face him. The frown on Itachi's features was normal, but Minato smiled warmly and placed a hand on his shoulder. "My son, you've grown so much in the past few years," he said. "I've never been prouder of you. You might not have been born of me and Kushina, but really, you _are_ our son."

He could feel pride welling up in him for remembering how Itachi was being a heart surgeon. How he knew Itachi would be a great person one day. He reached for his suitcase, and seemed to fish around inside, before pulling out a piece of paper. On that paper, were the words, **Adoption Form**. Along the bottom was a signature line.

"As of his date of release, you, Uchiha Itachi, should you choose to sign this piece of paper, will become Uchiha Sasuke's legal guardian," Minato began. "I completed negotiations. You are to sufficiently give him education, food, and housing. You are required to take Sasuke to a weekly checkup at Otogakure." As he spoke, Itachi's astonishment was visible. His eyes widened in shock, and he stared down at Minato, who smiled on the inside. Of course he knew that Itachi would be shocked. Adoption papers for Sasuke? He had spoken to Fugaku prior to this and they had felt it was for the best. Itachi seemed more like Sasuke's guardian than Fugaku himself. "But… Sasuke, he's-" Itachi began.

Without another word, Minato pulled out another slip of paper, this one, however, made Itachi, for once, lower his shield of distance. It was a party between close friends only, which meant the Namikaze/Uzumaki family, and the Uchiha family. So when he saw the clear writing there on the page, Itachi had tears streaming down his cheeks. Mikoto rushed up to hug him, but even she could not qualm how easily Itachi was suddenly emotional. Itachi grasped the page and pressed it to his chest.

Minato couldn't be more happy; he had finally found something that would make Itachi the happiest man alive. That piece of paper said.

**The release date of Uchiha Sasuke, from Otogakure Mental Asylum, is scheduled for July 23****rd****, 2010. Upon release from the asylum, a nurse will deposit him home, to his guardian.**

Itachi let his gaze rest on Minato, before, for the first time in years, he allowed himself to smile. "Thank you, Minato-otou-san… thank you." Minato only shook his head, and leaned up to kiss the top of Itachi's forehead; something he had been doing since he had seen Itachi first as a baby. "This is for my son, and for my other son who is still not here," he said, slowly. "I'll always be there for you kids. Its why your father and I are nearly best friends."


	3. Chapter 3: When She Loved Me

**Disclaimer: **Naruto© Masashi Kishimoto. Song: When She Loved Me© Sarah McLachlan && Pixar. Story© iBroken (me, me, me).

**Author Note:** To anyone who noticed, yes, I am having a slight Toy Story fetish. The lyrics just fit in so well with this! I promise, eventually, I'll get into some more, normal music. But for the moment, deal! =P

* * *

**Chapter Three: **When She Loved Me

The month could not pass by more slowly for Itachi. He had stayed home for the remainder of the month upon Fugaku nearly begging him to let them have some time together. But his heart and mind were both rapidly beating. He was going to see his _brother_ soon. Still, he clutched the piece of paper that he had signed, saying he was going to be taking care of Sasuke for the rest of his adolescence. It was the most important document Itachi held till date. He would be damned before Sasuke could be out of his sight ever again. He had every intention to protect him and cherish him as he had when they were younger. There was absolutely nothing more enjoyable than having Sasuke around him again.

He slowly moved from his seated position on the couch, and turned himself to look out the window. Rain was pouring heavily, for this time of the year. The warm weather, and humidity, was being washed away by the rain. At times, Itachi enjoyed the rain more than the sun. Although the sun was nice and warm, the rain had a cooling affect. Anyone could fall in awe at how the rain could make the sandy expanses of a desert calmed in merely a day of raining. It made Itachi feel better at times to be in the rain.

_When somebody loved me,_

_Everything was beautiful_

_Every hour we spent together lives within my heart_

Sometimes, he pondered, he was the desert. Sasuke was his rain. It hardly rained in the desert, so when it did, the people of the desert would often rejoice. It was a celebrated event, and something they held precious. He held Sasuke precious to himself; almost to the point where he often considered himself insane. One little brother made him spiral into depression. And at the knowledge of knowing he could have said little brother back; his world went travelling into one of happiness. He lifted his hand to brush his fingers through his opened hair, the open strands parting for his fingers to run through them.

Just as the thunder flashed again, Itachi found himself remembering how he and Sasuke once were. Sasuke had been the epitome of happiness around him. The boy had these smiles, the perfect laughter; everything about him invited Itachi's total attention. Before the, unmistakable incident at the gas station that day. Sasuke had been the abonimabal snowman in Itachi's snowy mountain. Sasuke was everything Itachi breathed. And without Sasuke, he knew what kind of person he had become.

Now he had to play the waiting game. Today was the 23rd, the day Sasuke would return to their household. Itachi had already phoned his friend, Kakashi, to fix up his apartment for Sasuke's arrival. Kakashi had been only too glad, partly because he needed something to do with his boyfriend, Iruka. The waiting was killing him, especially since his parents had said they would decorate the house, and everything, to look warm and welcoming to Sasuke. Itachi had rushed to the store to buy many things Sasuke loved as a child; among these, tomato.

_And when she was sad,_

_I was there to dry her tears_

_And when she was happy,_

_So was I_

_When she loved me_

He recalled fondly when Sasuke loved tomato. Itachi didn't understand the fascination himself, especially since he was accustomed to eating dango more than tomato. He enjoyed dango, the sweet taste, and the sugar-filled deliciousness. Sasuke, on the other hand, seemed to enjoy his tomato more than dango. Sasuke typically disliked sweet foods, going so far as to have arguments with Itachi over what foods were acceptable. Sasuke liked pasta, Itachi liked rice. Sasuke liked to drink tomato juice, Itachi enjoyed sparkling water. They were both always on complete opposite ends with liking. It was an odd event, especially since Sasuke usually seemed like the serious type in comparison to Itachi. Yet, his most fond memory centered around the one time Sasuke forced himself to stomach Itachi's cooking, which turned out to be not so bad.

-;x;-

_Sasuke grinned and sat on the table, hands clasped together pressed against the table. Itachi was before him, working hard to make whatever dinner he had planned for them both. Mikoto and Fugaku had went off to some sort of business party where kids their age were not allowed. Itachi was technically mature enough to watch over them both, and with Shisui just down the street, they both seemed completely safe at home. The only thing, however, that seemed to be lacking was a proper meal._

_It was clear that Itachi was not as efficient of a cook as Mikoto. Sasuke was too young to cook alone. It left Itachi preparing a meal for himself and his brother, with limited experience. Itachi was partially afraid for the cooking that would emerge from his failed attempts. He carefully dropped the roll onto the pan, the sound of something steaming happening at once. Despite his best attempt at it however, he found Sasuke peering at him from over his shoulder. The boy was often rather curious. Sasuke seemed to cringe when the sound occurred again at the second roll of food being dropped onto the pan._

"_Aniki! You forgot the oil!" Sasuke exclaimed. Itachi had a moment of epiphany. Of course he did. He always forgot the oil, or some other ingredient. Without second thought, Sasuke walked beside him and attempted to peer up at cooking stove. "You didn't even make it properly! Didn't 'kaa-san teach you anything?" he asked. Itachi grunted in response and reached out with his free hand to ruffle Sasuke's hair. It always felt so soft in his grasp. When tiny Sasuke gasped out, he realized he had burned the food there. The spring rolls he had been making was burned and completely wrecked. He sighed out, and was about to give up, but Sasuke seemed to grin._

_He reached out and grabbed Itachi's shoulder, tugging for him to kneel down slightly. "Aniki! Let's have tongo!" he exclaimed. Itachi found the name peculiar. Tongo? He had never heard of such a food. He wrinkled his nose as Sasuke grasped his arm and pulled him to be seated on a table. Sitting there, he looked onward with an expression of curiousity as Sasuke fished around the refridgerator. Eventually, the boy walked back to put something on a table. Without further notice, he seemed to prepare some food. Itachi was nervous. Sasuke seemed to be doing something infinitely odd. Itachi sometimes feared for his tastebuds when Mikoto and Sasuke were concerned._

_Sasuke produced two plates and walked over. Itachi stared down, and couldn't help but perk his eyebrows in question. There were two dango sticks on each place; small, grape-tomatoes were on each stick, four on each. There was sugar sprinkled over the tomatoes, making them appear mildly like dango. But unlike dango, it probably held a sour, strange taste. He didn't imagine why Sasuke produced such a thing, but from his happy smile, he seemed proud of his creation. "Aniki, this is tongo. It's my favourite food, combined to yours!" he exclaimed. Itachi didn't want to try it. He had a feeling it might be bad tasting. He was afraid the tomato might ruin his taste of dango forever._

_But those big eyes staring at him made his throat dry. He _had_ to try it now. Sasuke wanted him to._

_He took his plate, and picked up a stick, lifting the tongo to his lips. Without second thought, he opened his mouth and let his teeth clamp around one piece of tongo. He pulled it off, slowly, and chewed on it, trying to find a place for the taste. What he expected…_

_Absolutely good._

_He started eating it more, finding himself accustoming to the taste. Sasuke had flavoured it like dango, obviously knowing it was something Itachi enjoyed. It was good, and he tasted hints of the tomato there, too. It wasn't bad at all. Sasuke had sat beside him, enjoying his own tongo rather quickly too. When Itachi had finished his treat, he smiled at Sasuke. Reaching forward, he pressed his palm to the boy's cheek. Sasuke blushed up at him; but he enjoyed it. Every moment of it. With a small laugh, he reached up to poke his forehead, before he began stroking his temple, gently. "Thank you, Sasuke. It was magnificent," he mumbled._

-;x;-

He seemed to pull the tongo up to his mouth, letting the sweet yet tomato-y taste savour into his tastebuds, before he bit it off. He hadn't been able to eat tongo since Sasuke had been sent to the asylum. Not that he didn't know how to make it; that was something considerably easy for a prodigy of his standards. But rather, he didn't want to eat it with knowledge Sasuke was the one to introduce it to him. He had given up many practices since Sasuke's leaving that he suddenly recalled. Many moments of his life that he cherished, all in Sasuke's tiny presence.

_Through the summer and the fall_

_We had each other, that was all_

_Just she and I together,_

_Like it was meant to be_

His heart bursted with enjoyment at the knowledge that Sasuke would be returning to him again. He wanted Sasuke to be beside him. It was the only thing he looked forward to suddenly. Almost endlessly, Itachi waited for the moment his mother and father would remind him that Sasuke was going to be here any moment now. He heard Mikoto scream out a little, before some laughter followed from both her and Fugaku, although it hardly made Itachi flinch. They must have done something mildly clumsy, and have found it amusing among themselves. Itachi simply continued eating the tongo stick, savouring the sweet collision of his favourite tastes.

He moved to put his plate in the kitchen sink, knowing that Mikoto would offer to wash it the moment she came down. But he felt a need to at least wash the dishes. He was not a guest here in his childhood home, no matter how long he was in his apartment back in Kobe. He turned the water on, letting it gently fall over his fingers, before he swiftly began cleaning with the dishwasher soap and scrub.

In no time at all, the single plate was cleaned, so he wiped it off with water and settled it on the side rack to dry. When he reached out to clean his hand on a towel that was hanging on the fridge, the doorbell abruptly rang. Itachi's heart began to beat quickly, his stomach suddenly churning. Every fiber of his being told him it was Sasuke behind the door. Sasuke was standing there, all grown up, waiting for _him_. His hand shook, and he dropped the towel in favour of turning to face the front door. He couldn't stand here anymore, and wait for Sasuke.

_And when she was lonely,_

_I was there to comfort her_

_And I knew that she loved me_

He walked towards the door, feet quickening as he approached it. His pace only seemed to become faster and faster as he got there. It was like every moment was too long, the door was too far away. But his beloved little brother was beyond that door, hopefully still the same innocent picture she remembered in his memories. He stopped just at the door, and heard his mother and father somewhere behind him, staring at the door with great waiting. Itachi swiftly unlocked the door, and his hand flew to the handle. There, he hesitated. What if it wasn't Sasuke? He would surely be embarrassed. No, it had to be him, he was certain. He could feel Sasuke around him; his brother could not just be gone.

When the door finally opened, he stared out at who was there. Two women stood at the door, dressed in customary white lab coats, with plastic grins plastered over their faces. One of the women were holding a clipboard. "Uchiha Itachi, I take it?" the woman asked. He opened his mouth to speak, but the other one butt in at once. "You're such a genius! I saw in the news about you being put two years ahead of everyone else your age! Are you free for a date sometime—" she began, only to be cut off by the apparently older nurse with a glare. Itachi, admittedly, had enough women fawning over him, that he didn't care. He just wanted to see Sasuke.

"We're dropping Uchiha Sasuke off to you. Now, here's the deal," the older woman began. She held out a bag, which Itachi abruptly took. "His medication; twice a day, extra if he's having problems again. Number in there if you need to call us for anything at all; a nurse is on the line all day. He enjoys being alone, so if he's sitting in a corner, don't worry about that." The list went on, and on, but Itachi tuned it all out. From behind the two women, he could hear the small sounds of someone breathing. It made him somewhat nervous, but he had no complaints altogether of what might be going on. He had a feeling, perhaps that was him.

_So the years went by_

_I stayed the same_

_But she began to drift away_

Eventually, both women stepped to the sides simultaneously, revealing indeed, there was a boy behind them. Itachi's eyes fell on the small form there, taking in the slightly disheveled appearance. He had slightly longer hair, and his posture was slouched. The white shirt and pants given by the asylum, Itachi thought, only appeared odd against his pale skin. There seemed to be no indication that this was his brother, especially by the way this boy appeared stiflingly afraid, with his head ducked down and away from looking up. His breathing was heavy through his nose, and nearly everything screamed that he easily just came out of the asylum. Maybe they had brought the wrong Sasuke. Maybe the wrong patient had hiked his way into the asylum car at the last minute. Itachi just didn't want this mess of a person to be his brother.

But the boy looked up, and all of his thoughts were qualmed. Black eyes, as voided and deep as his own, stared at him through sickeningly scared eyes. His fragile condition only then struck Itachi. It was evident from the way Sasuke now carried himself, that he was not better. He was still a patient from the mental asylum, sent home because of Minato's substantial abilities as to negotiate. But even then, he could not hold back the tears that threatened to leave his eyes, just at the sight of his brother. Sasuke was here; in skin and in every way. He reached out with his arms, wanting some sort of a hug to commemorate that his past was back. That it was okay for him now.

But instead, he got a slight glare from the person before him, and an evident holding back from even moving from where he stood. "I hate them… what am I doing there? They're going to kill me," Sasuke mumbled. Each word made Itachi more and sadder by the moment. "I'm not going to hurt you, Sasuke… I'm your older brother," Itachi spoke out, trying to sound collected. When really, his heart was threatening to burst free from his rib cage. Sasuke stared at him with indecisive fear. He almost didn't seem to recognize Itachi, which was, in itself, a frightening prospect.

_I was left alone_

_Still I waited for the day_

_When she'd say I will always love you_

"My brother… killed my uncle!" he shouted, suddenly; making Itachi nearly jump. Killed his uncle? Was he serious? Itachi had been there fighting off the killer. This was ridiculous. But Sasuke's eyes showed sheer hatred, and agonizing dislike of Itachi. An emotion Itachi had never before seen in his brother's eyes existed suddenly. He had never seen Sasuke how him such a strong hatred, but here it was. Itachi knew it was the insanity in Sasuke speaking, but could not help that it hurt him suddenly. Mikoto seemed to stand towards the back of all of his with Fugaku, who reached out to place his hand on Itachi's shoulder. But now it was clear to Itachi, some things could not be brought back; not Sasuke's innocent love of Itachi.

He lowered his gaze, and fisted his hands. Orochimaru had cost him everything. He found MIkoto rushing past him to bring Sasuke inside, and Fugaku undoubtedly turned Itachi around to walk him to the backyard from the front. They both paced there easily, Itachi holding back tears threatening to fall from his eyes at any point. When they stopped, Fugaku turned to face Itachi. "We're… going to work on that. We will make him realize you're not a murderer, but the opposite, his beloved older brother," Fugaku began. "I promise you, we're going to make him realize his Aniki is the person who loves him the most." Itachi nodded his head, but his resolute personality was only in grievance.

Sasuke didn't recognize him.

* * *

As Itachi walked back into the house, he heard shifting in upstairs. Mikoto must have taken Sasuke to his bedroom to let him rest. Itachi knew he shouldn't go up there, as much as he wanted to. He knew he would only be disliked. It was better if he gave Sasuke rest before allowing him to judge him. Itachi pressed his back against a wall, and remained still. His own emotional mask was in place, keeping him from crying. He lifted his hand, and pressed his fingers to his temple. He didn't know what more he could do now. It was such a difficult situation for him, when he loved Sasuke so much.

Lonely and forgotten,

I'd never thought she'd look my way

And she smiled at me and held me just like she used to do

Like she loved me

When she loved me

He breathed in through his nose, until eventually, he heard Mikoto enter the kitchen as well. She smiled over at him, although he could see she had been crying upstairs. "Sasuke, fell asleep," she said, sounding every bit like a happy and sad mother. "My baby is home, Itachi. He was, scared." Itachi didn't know how to respond, suddenly. Shrug his shoulders? Say tough luck? Something like that. But it was _his_ tough luck that had Sasuke hating him. Fate had pushed this sort of bad karma onto him.

He turned and began walking upstairs, his feet padding against the steps as he approached the top. Walking to Sasuke's bedroom, he peered inside. The drapes were closed, and the lights were off. There was, again, someone lying in the bed. A taller someone, but still someone nonetheless. Itachi sat down on the edge of the bed, and reached out to let his hand run over the small face he could see. It was no longer the baby-ish features he used to enjoy seeing as a teenager, but it was still the same person. He still felt so warm and happy at the sight of Sasuke, even in his sleep. He let out a gentle breath, and moved to let his hand stroke Sasuke's hair.

_When somebody loved me_

_Everything was beautiful_

_Every hour we spent together lives within my heart_

Within a moment, Sasuke unconsciously moved closer to him, but Itachi dared not do anything more. He didn't want him to wake up and shout. He only moved his hand back, and heard the smallest mumble of _aniki_. It was enough to make him smile, and the hope to swell up in his chest. Sasuke was in there. Somewhere among those cold eyes, some love for him remained, and Itachi knew he could find it somehow. He stood up, and turned around, about to walk outside, but he heard the faintest mumble of a few words that made him smile. His first real smile in what felt like a long, long time.

"When _you_ loved me," Itachi mumbled, to himself. "I'll find that time again."


	4. Chapter 4: Rusted From The Rain

**Disclaimer:** Naruto© Masashi Kishimoto. Song; Rusted From The Rain© Billy Talent. Story© iBroken.

**Authors Note:** Thanks for reading this far! These reviews are really making my day. Please keep reviewing, it helps me gather more internal ambition for writing! Billy Talent, by the way, is an awesome Canadian band. I myself, am Canadian by heart and soul and birth. Just moved to the US two months ago. So please, pick up a Billy Talent CD and spread the love!

* * *

**Chapter Four: **Rusted From The Rain

Itachi pressed a hand against his forehead; his palm flush against the skin there, when he felt how warm his head was. He felt oddly sedated. Perhaps just knowing Sasuke was at least in the same house as him was enough to make him relax himself. He actually managed to sleep the night before, after seeing Sasuke so innocently curled up in bed himself. It was one of those things he would press into his mind forever. It had been an image of the Sasuke he remembered as children; the one thing he desired beyond all other things in his life. He just wanted Sasuke to remember him.

_I stumble through the wreckage, rusted from the rain_

_There's nothing left to salvage, no-one left to blame_

_Among the broken mirrors, I don't look the same_

_I'm rusted from the rain, I'm rusted from the rain_

He let his eyes close again, and he just mentally floated in his thoughts of what he could do today. He had to find a way to make Sasuke see he wasn't a murderer. He was far from a murderer, in fact. But Sasuke had been in a rather difficult situation in the asylum. Itachi knew he hadn't known a thing of what happened there. Otogakure was known to be a very good asylum, but no one ever came out of there perfectly well. Itachi wished he could have been there, been helping Sasuke in every way. What could have led to this sort of development? He would need to ask his parents for the proper diagnosis of what Sasuke could be going through.

With that, he could come up with a way to push his brother out of this insanity, and into reality. By far, it was something Itachi had to accomplish when Mikoto and Fugaku were out of the picture. Since he had graduated a year earlier, and currently attended post-graduate school for his heart surgeon occupation. He worked part time at a hospital, as a student-surgeon. It was meticulous work, and anyone could agree that he barely had time home. But in comparison to Sasuke, absolutely no one meant anything more. Itachi could murder for him; go so far as to give up on his life ambition for him. It was just why Itachi considered Sasuke his dearest brother.

He slowly sat up, his hand falling from his forehead in favour of laying on his lap rather neatly. His hair was messy, draping his features in a messy way. But he never minded. If one thing was apparent, it was how Itachi hated cutting his hair. To the point that when he had to have it trimmed, he was in a bad mood. Sasuke's hair had grown rather long. He was almost certain they did not cut it at Otogakure Asylum. He would need to convince Sasuke to have it cut at some point, but only when they were away from here at Itachi's apartment.

He let himself look around the guest room, taking in the appearance of the room. He could not bear to sleep in his own childhood bedroom. The memories of having Sasuke often sneak into his room to cuddle with him at night were too livid. He didn't want to spend his time in memories of the past, especially not when he knew Sasuke hated him with every fibre of his being. It was painful sometimes, to even remember the hateful glare aimed at him. He knew he wasn't guilty, but it made him feel as if he truly was.

_Dissect me 'til my blood runs down into the drain_

_My bitter heart is pumping oil into my veins_

_I'm nothing but a tin man, don't feel any pain_

_I don't feel any pain, I don't feel any pain, _

_I'm rusted from the rain._

Itachi slowly stood, the blankets parting as he made himself stand at full height. He constantly prayed Sasuke might eventually come around to see his side, but it was obvious it would take more than just praying to do it. Otogakure had, evidently, been a bad experience. Itachi had said no back then to seeing Sasuke go. If only he had been more capable of stopping it. _If only I had tried more_, he thought, bitterly. His hand fisted, and he walked towards the bathroom joined to the guest room, about to open the door, when he heard the loudest scream ever emerge.

It sounded much like Sasuke.

As if on instinct, he dashed from the guest room he was sleeping in, and ran towards Sasuke's room. He had gotten significantly quicker with running, and within moments, he stopped at Sasuke's door and went to open it. It was _locked_. He growled and continued to twist the knob on odd angles, hoping it might open. Another cry of pain pierced his ears, making him all the more anxious to get inside. What was going on?

The door wouldn't open, and by then, he could tell his mother and father had arrived to see what was going on. He pointed to the door, his eyes narrowed in dislike and heavy anger. "He's hurt. It's locked," he snarled out. He was suddenly upset. Upset, worried, fearful; all of these emotions Itachi had forgotten so long ago came bursting to life the moment Sasuke was involved. He let his shoulder ram into the door. He prayed it might work. Over, and over, and over, he struck his shoulder against the door with hope to burst it open. With all of his might, he continued to do so, even as he felt a bruise forming on his shoulder.

_You hung me like a picture, now I'm just a frame_

_I used to be your lap dog, now I'm just a stray_

_Shackled in a graveyard, left here to decay_

_Left here to decay, left here to decay,_

_I'm rusted from the rain_

Mikoto seemed to gasp behind him, her hand reaching forward as she told him to calm down, but how could he? His little brother was in there, with god knows what happening! With all of his might, he gave another push, and the door seemed to creak. He glanced down and noticed that it jarred open a little. Like something inside had opened it up. He shoved the door open, and glanced inside, looking for his little brother inside of it.

Sasuke was there, indeed. But his arms were covered in blood. He was glaring down, crying loudly. It made Itachi's chest clench. The mirror behind him was broken, the shards lying everywhere. But what Itachi noticed most was how a large piece of the glass was right before Sasuke, covered in a lot of blood. Without another moment, he moved forward, wanting to embrace Sasuke like he had when they were children. But the moment he approached close enough, Sasuke glared up at him through his darkened hair; his eyes staring into Itachi's with the most hate he had ever seen in anyone. It made Itachi freeze, and it made him realize one thing.

He was really hated by his brother.

Sasuke continued to glare, the blood not even apparently bothering him. It was more and more proof that Itachi didn't even know what to do. He was no longer able to lean down and comfort him. Sasuke just wanted Itachi out of the picture. "Go away, murderer!" Sasuke shouted. His voice was raised, his tone chalked of anger. Itachi's throat felt dry too easily. Was this what had happened? He suddenly didn't see anyone else; only Sasuke. "You did this! Y-you stabbed me! Why?" Sasuke continued to shout.

_Come on...crush me like a flower, rusted from the rain_

_Come on...strip me of my powers, beat me with your chains_

_And if...I'm the King of cowards, you're the Queen of pain_

_I'm rusted from the rain, I'm rusted from the rain_

The last part held a broken tone. Something showing Sasuke was hurt by Itachi's apparent stabbing him. Itachi extended a hand, the hurt in his own self showing in his expression. "But Sasuke, I didn't—" he began, but was cut off by an angry snarl from Sasuke. The boy shifted, letting his arms wrap around his knees, as he brought his knees towards his chest. Shaking uncontrollably, he rocked back and forth, but continued to stare up at Itachi with that intense hatred. A hatred Itachi could not understand, or keep himself from feeling hurt because of that hatred he could see. It was like everything he had aimed for had vanished within a moment. His brother had been taken away from him.

"It's because I know, right?" Sasuke suddenly said, his voice a low whisper. Itachi was almost fearful of hearing the rest. But immediately, Sasuke began to laugh. His voice was bitter; it was a sarcastic laugh. Itachi didn't know what was coming next. "It's all because I know that_ you_ _killed Shisui_!" Sasuke only continued to laugh, the madness apparent as he did so. Itachi took a step back, his words left dry in his throat. Sasuke believed he had honestly killed his cousin.

It made Itachi tear up inside. He never imagined facing this hate could be so disastrous.

His brother's arm continued to bleed, obviously from self-inflicted wounds. But Sasuke didn't seem to care. He was convinced Itachi had some part in all of that. It was something unlike any emotion Itachi had ever conceived within a person. How would he handle this hatred Sasuke felt for him?

Sasuke continued to laugh softly, his body seeming to curl together as he did so. The wounds over his body were heavier and heavier, but Itachi could not say a word to him. He just stood there, completely shocked. Then, he felt Fugaku tug at his arm. He was forced to turn around, and walk out of the room, while Mikoto dealt with Sasuke. Fugaku only stared him down, his lips in a frown.

Without another moment, he reached forward and hugged Itachi close, much like a father should. When he pulled back, he shook his head. "Are… you sure you want to take care of Sasuke? I know you love him the most, more than Miko' and I do, but," Fugaku trailed off. Itachi gave a stern nod. He wanted to stay with Sasuke. He wanted to force him to get better, and make him see everything wasn't as bad as he seemed to think. He reached out with one hand to grasp onto Fugaku's own shoulder.

_Come on...crush me like a flower, rusted from the rain_

_Come on...strip me of my powers, beat me with your chains_

_And if...I'm the King of cowards, you're the Queen of pain_

"I will _not_ abandon my brother," he said, his voice still entirely serious. "I will take Sasuke with me tomorrow, I know how to make him snap out of it." At this Fugaku offered Itachi a skeptical stare. Before he could question though, Fugaku stopped himself. He only nodded, and smiled faintly. "I trust you, Itachi. You are my eldest son, and the genius of this family," he said. "I know you will not put harm to our name, and to my youngest son."

With that, Itachi turned himself away and glanced into the room. Sasuke's arm was still not bandaged. The boy was attempting to push Mikoto away, not wanting her near. It was evident, no one could get him to do anything without force. Itachi realized his kind, gentle ways, would not convince him to stop. He had to be strict, more serious. He had to make sure Sasuke saw how reality was; in his own way. He needed to change himself to change his brother as well. He now had to change for some sort of purpose behind what he might do to Sasuke.

_I'm rusted from the rain, I'm rusted from the rain,_

_Oh the sun will shine again, I'm rusted from the rain,_

_Well rusted from the rain, oh the sun will shine again,_

He walked towards the boy, who stared up at him with fearful eyes suddenly. Eyes filled with anger. But Itachi's expression hardened into an angry one, and he reached down to grasp onto Sasuke's arm. With his grip tightened thousand fold, he glared at him. "You _will_ have your arm bandaged, or you will regret it, foolish Otouto," he snarled out. His expression made Sasuke look completely afraid. The boy stared up, mouth becoming somewhat ajar from Itachi's change in behaviour. He had to put up a façade of being the cruel murderer Sasuke feared so much in order to get his brother back to himself again. It was the only way.

He then nodded to Mikoto, who handed him the first aid kit. Grasping it, he began bandaging the wounds up. Not bothering to be gentle, at least, not in a way that was obvious. When it had been bandaged adequately, he tossed the box aside and stood himself up. He looked towards his mother, nodding once to show his approval. "Pack his clothing and the like, he and I are _going home_," he said. He felt hurt at his own cold voice. The voice he used to people he didn't care for. But if Sasuke needed to see the cruel aprt of him in order to recover, he could provide it. He would be the bad older brother Sasuke could hate with all of his might.

Itachi turned around and began walking back to his own bedroom to pack his things. Now was the time to do something before he would lose his brother forever. He knew this would hurt him the most, but he had to only shake his head and step inside of his room. Closing the door behind himself, he let out a small sigh, and let his back press against the door. He slid down to be seated, and groaned. "_I'm rusted from the rain…"_ he mumbled.

* * *

As Sasuke climbed onto the back of Itachi's motorcycle, Itachi moved to turn the motorbike on. The sound of the engine whizzing to life alerted Sasuke, who refused to do anything quite yet. Mikoto was the one who stepped forward, and smiled kindly at Sasuke. "Sasuke, you need to hold onto your Aniki's waist, or you may go flying away," she said. Sasuke however, shook his head resolutely. He didn't understand why he was going away with a murderer.

Itachi shrugged his shoulders. Knowing his bags were safely accommodated for, and Sasuke's things as well, he began driving off. As speed picked up, he immediately heard Sasuke grunt out and reach to grasp onto Itachi's waist. His arms wrapped around Itachi, and his body at once moved forward to press towards his own. It made Itachi internally feel better. To feel his brother hugging him again; holding him close. Even if it was just under pretense of having to hold onto something grounded while being a passenger on the motorcycle. It was comforting for Itachi, who knew he would have to shred these boundaries between them more and more with this act he was pulling off.

The motorcycle gained speed, and the long, half-hour ride would of course, tire both of them out. But Itachi had no choice. Sasuke was going to live with him, whether he liked it or not.


	5. Chapter 5: Revelry

**Disclaimer: **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. Song; Revelry Kings of Leon. Story© me.

;-x-x-x-x-x-x-;

**Chapter Five:** Revelry

It wasn't normal that the silence was making Itachi anxious to reach his apartment sooner. The motorcycle zipped through the street that stopped at his apartment, the wind whipping furiously at his helmet as the speed reduced only a little. With the heavy hum of the motorcycle engine purring in his ears, and the soft arms wrapped so securely around his waist, he felt somewhat comforted. How often had he remembered holding Sasuke when the boy had run into his room, frightened from some sort of nightmare? Life had been so treasured then. He had livid memories of each moment. His mind always returned back to his thoughts on his younger brother; always centering on how he could manage to pull the boy from this state of mind where his love was suddenly diverted. He didn't think he could pull it off without questioning his own abilities in behaviour. Who would pretend to be cruel to his own little brother? Certainly not Itachi; the ideal older sibling to everyone he had met, whom had known Sasuke.

As the vehicle approached a stop near the apartment Itachi currently resided in, he felt the arms around him tighten. It was a reflex, he could tell, of Sasuke's. To react as if Itachi were the only way to ensure he wouldn't fall off. But Sasuke couldn't possibly realize that Itachi had control over the motorcycle, and that despite how much it may buckle, he would always save Sasuke. Such was the curse of being an older brother; of being the sibling who could never see his brother hurt. It would kill him to hurt Sasuke himself, but it was the only way to, in the end, save his brother from this lewd reality he had shoved himself into. A world where Itachi himself had murdered their cousin..

;-x-x-x-x-x-x-;

_What a night for a dance, you know I'm a dancing machine  
With a fire in my bones and the sweet taste of kerosene  
I get lost in the night so high I don't want to come down  
To face the loss of the good thing that I've found_

He approached the garage of the apartments, a facility he paid for monthly, and opened up his garage with a click of a button. Inside were minor storage items, and several other things that were necessary to fix his motorcycle should the maintenance be required. Approaching inside, he lowered his velocity, until the motorbike came to a perfect stop just in the center of the garage. He didn't wait, no, that would give Sasuke a moment to realize that Itachi was still putty and soft. He went ahead and got off of the motorbike without consideration. Turning himself to face Sasuke, he put the kickstand up and then went to exit the garage, intending to frighten Sasuke into following by pressing the button that would close the garage. As the sound of the garage coming down from above hit the air, Sasuke jumped off of the motorbike and rushed out after Itachi, his hands grasping the top of his head as if he had been abused.

Itachi didn't need to stand still and watch, though. How could he, when he imagined that it was him who had caused this state to someone so innocent in nature. He turned to the building and began walking; and much like a faithful, yet abused dog, Sasuke followed his every footstep.

;-x-x-x-x-x-x-;

He pulled out the keys and slowly opened the lock, letting his fingers hold onto the knob as he heard soft breathing behind him. Sasuke seemed occupied with staring daggers into his body; that much was good. He didn't want to wake anyone else around here with how Sasuke shouted and screamed. Turning the knob, he at once caught the usual, clean smell of his apartment. It wasn't a bad place to live, but it wasn't the best environment for a growing child either. Itachi would however, need to keep his life uncaring if he wanted positive results from Sasuke, and he did, indeed, want Sasuke to continue growing closer to him. It would take everything he had to reach that point, but he had every intention to get there; to embrace his brother in the warmth that reality would provide him, as opposed to the coldness that was in Sasuke's current 'reality'.

Opening the door, he took a step back, looking towards the shaking black haired boy. "This is where you'll be living from now on," he spoke up, making Sasuke stare at the home rather than the ground. The insides were a light sheen of gray, everything appeared neat and sterilized. There were books laying here and there, however, upon close inspection. Itachi had a bad habit of leaving possessions laying around when he was studying too long. Walking inside, he was making his way towards his window, expecting Sasuke to at least step in and make himself comfortable. Itachi himself was carrying Sasuke's suitcase, knowing that the boy was too weak from the mental hospital to carry it himself. It was expected that the older brother does everything in societies like this; and Itachi wouldn't have it any other way, he loved holding Sasuke and babying him, if only in these small ways.

_In the dark of the night I could hear you calling my name  
With the hardest of hearts I still feel full of pain  
So I drink and I smoke and I ask you if you're ever around  
Even though it was me who drove us right in the ground_

Sasuke eventually stepped inside, his black eyes curiously peering here and there at the contents of the room. It seemed like the air was mildly temperate, although Itachi intended to turn the heat up several more digits to help his brother warm up. The smell of sweet dango was eventually taking over anyone's noses, because that had been the last thing Itachi had cooked. He had left the dango outside, merely because he was a little bit lazy and lacked the time to clean it because he had been running late for going home and picking Sasuke up from his parents' drop-off location. Itachi was an unusually messy person when he had things on his mind, and he found that worrying about his little brother was more than enough to offset his need to clean his apartment several times. However, now came the difficult part; feigning care for his brother. Or rather, a lack of care.

Without waiting, he turned and walked towards his bedroom, stopping to look back. "The guest room is yours. Cook whatever you want. Don't disturb me, or do anything wrong," he cautioned. Eyes narrowing, he attempted to show hatred; anger, in his eyes. He wanted Sasuke to be afraid of him, to fear what he could do to him in a moment or so. And surely enough, the younger male let out a surprised gasp, and he stumbled back, hitting the door that had by then been shut. Forcing a smile on his lips, he turned and walked inside his room, not bothering to wait for Sasuke's scream of shock and of fear; the chorus of unintelligible cries for death that Sasuke would release just to torment Itachi, who seemed to not care.

However, the moment the door had closed, Itachi pressed his back against it and slumped down sit. His palm pressed against his forehead, and he quietly sobbed a few times. Sobbed because he was forced into playing along with Sasuke as this evil man who intended to kill everyone around him; to make his brother suffer, when once upon a time, Itachi would never have been able to do anything of the sort. Now, however, he was finding it the only way to make Sasuke hit reality, the only method of sustaining his brother's life.

_See the time we shared it was precious to me  
But all the while I was dreaming of revelry._

He had to become the thing his brother feared… so that his brother could recover…

;-x-x-x-x-x-x-;

_There was a knock resounding on his door twice. The knock wasn't harsh in any way, but more of a rapture against the wooden door. Itachi didn't look up from his work, because the writing on the paper was extremely important to him, although he knew who was at the door. And that usually served to be a more important person, were he not entirely amused by making his brother wait for his attention. That cute pout left Itachi largely amused. There was an impatient huff from the other side of the door, before the knocking resumed for three more knocks, this time with much more impatience and more force behind it. Oh how Itachi was amused by Sasuke's anger. He could never explain how adorable Sasuke looked when in a bad mood._

"_Aniki! Okaa-san wants us to have dinner together! Please come outside!"_

_Itachi knew he couldn't hold up on Sasuke for too long. He stood up, his chair moving back when he did, and began walking towards the door. Opening it up, he looked down at the black haired boy grinning up at him. The way he seemed so cheerful made Itachi blind with his own inner joy. Sasuke, was finally here. "Of couse, Otouto. I'll be down in a few minutes, as soon as I re-look over this segment on—"he began, but Sasuke proceed to burst into a declining speech. Surpressing a laugh, and reducing simply to smiling, he watched the younger boy fume about how Itachi was never giving him enough attention. The evil 'books' had stolen Itachi, it seems. He let out a small sigh and nodded his head once in compliance, knowing that he had to follow Sasuke for certain now. _

_Born to run, baby run like a stream down a mountainside  
With the wind in my back I don't ever even bat an eye  
Just know it was you all along who had a hold of my heart  
But the demon and me were the best of friends from the start_

_He was about to step outside, take the few moments he needed to walk down the stairs with a tiny Sasuke following his footsteps eagerly. But he heard none. Turning around to look at Sasuke, he couldn't help but notice how the boy innocently looked inside of his room. He almost appeared sad. Depressed, even. Itachi stayed still, and watched, unsure of why he was like that._

"_Aniki… Promise me you won't go away."_

_Itachi's heart clenched at the broken tone. When had this come up? Sasuke turned away from him, his tiny hand lifting to wipe at his eyes, where Itachi was sure tears were falling. He didn't like seeing Sasuke in this condition; it hurt him beyond comparison to anything else. Moving closer, he wrapped his arms around the boys tiny torso, and pulled him closer in order to bury his head into his hair. His grip tightened, until he could feel Sasuke could never escape his grasp. "__Don't cry, Sasuke. Your big brother is here to protect you, no matter what happens," he whispered. Sasuke seemed to sob only more, and more. Turning around, the tiny boy wrapped his arms around Itachi's shoulders and pulled him close._

_So the time we shared it was precious to me  
All the while I was dreaming of revelry  
Dreaming of revelry._

_When Sasuke had his head buried in Itachi's chest, Itachi let his hand stroke Sasuke's back languidly. He wanted to comfort him. He could die seeing Sasuke in this condition, nearly in tears. He didn't care what had brought this up, or what had hurt Sasuke so badly. All he cared was that he could comfort his baby brother whenever he was needed. "I-I had a dream… th-that you were gone… th-that you left us all, and you hated me," Sasuke sobbed out, sounding every bit as guilty as he felt. Itachi continued to pull his body closer, although that was virtually impossible at this point. He could only move his head to press a kiss against his brother's forehead. _

_"You and I are flesh and blood. I'm always going to be there for you, even if it's only as an obstacle for you to overcome. Even if you do hate me. That's what big brothers are for."_

_With those words, he let himself move back enough to look down into his brother's eyes, his own eyes not harsh, but more warmed with unshed tears. He didn't want Sasuke to lose himself, ever. Nor did he ever want to lose Sasuke, himself. His entire life depended on this one peace of Eden he had found in this chaotic world. Sasuke was everything. "I __**promise**__," Itachi finished._

_With that, the small boy smiled, and his world was complete once more._

;-x-x-x-x-x-x-;

Anything had become impossible to complete in the next few hours. Itachi had come home and right away begun cleaning the apartment in an effort to make sure it was entirely comfortable for Sasuke. Surely enough, his work was not for waste, especially when he had to throw away the old dango and had most of the house clean. Sasuke seemed to have gone in his own bedroom, hiding in there. He didn't go inside, because his façade of indifference had to be placed there. He only hoped nothing bad happened leaving Sasuke alone for even a short period of time. He only wanted Sasuke to see reality as it truly was, rather than in his own delusional point of view. He eventually had the household cleaned, and felt it good enough that he could go take a shower and cleanse himself off.

Grabbing his black towel, he walked into the bathroom and closed it shut, eventually removing his clothing in favour of walking into the shower and turning it on. The hot water hit his face, and his hair, and at once he felt somewhat relaxed. It was always the easiest to be refreshed through a shower, or fresh dango, he had learned. He always took a shower after class and work, and then managed to go lay down without eating sometimes. It seemed like he was always tired nowadays, never having the energy for anything. But now he had Sasuke to feed and take care of. This meant his time had to be spent more efficiently; he needed free time for that, as well. His hair was black and wettened, and although he was feeling drowsy already, he stepped out and grabbed his towel. Wiping himself off first, he eventually wrapped the towel around his waist and tied it there, making sure it was firm.

And I told myself boy away you go, it rained so hard it felt like snow  
Everything came tumbling down on me  
In the back of the woods in the dark of the night  
Paleness of the old moonlight everything just felt so incomplete.

Opening the door to the bathroom, he eventually stepped outside. Cold air was the first thing he felt. It was immediate that his body was feeling the cold chill, even if the actual temperature of the house was warm. It was most likely because he had been in warm weather too long for the change in temperature to be adjusted to easily, but that all was completely different from how he immediately saw _Sasuke _standing there, staring at him in shock.

For a moment, he remembered that he wasn't living alone, and hence, he now had to be careful about bringing an innocent boy into his house and walking around with nearly nothing on. But the moment he saw the delicate pink painted on Sasuke's cheeks, he froze. It wasn't disgusting in the slightest; the soft pink shade, mixed with the darkened hair was actually too pretty for it to be normal. Itachi could see the way the blush brushed over his cheeks, and how it stretched from cheek to cheek, making his nose somewhat red.

For some reason, just seeing that made Itachi feel warmer inside. Was that normal?

Sasuke's eyes were trained on Itachi's body, he could tell. Itachi was, decidedly, very attractive. But he never liked to touch people, or even date for the matter. No one affected him in any way. Save for Sasuke, suddenly… as the boy stared at him with those shocked eyes, and Itachi looked back with calmed eyes. He took a step forward, his wet feet leaving a mark on the carpet as he walked.

"N-no! No! Stop!" Sasuke screamed, embarrassed, and turned to run into his room. Once Sasuke was gone, Itachi stared where he had been, his body still and shocked.

_Is… is my attraction for Sasuke… more than brotherly?_

He let out a small sigh, and lifted his hand to his face. "Dreaming of revelry."

;-x-x-x-x-x-x-;

He pressed his back into the bed, as his mind went over what he had seen only a few minutes before. The towel had been replaced with a pair of boxers, and his blankets covered just under his chest. Although he had let his hair remain open, he couldn't help but feel as if he was too opened up. He mind continued to play over and over on Sasuke's reaction, on how easily he had succumbed under some sort of lust-driven induction. He had been entranced by a simple blush; by seeing his little brother looking his body over while he was naked. But that wasn't all, was it?

No, the sight of lust in Sasuke's eyes too, had attracted him. The simple sight of Sasuke, without the insanity, for even a moment, had made Itachi blindly in love. He had seen his little brother for a few moments, even if it wasn't visibly. It was enough to make Itachi somewhat satisfied, somewhat sated that what he was doing was indeed correct. He could find Sasuke, in that mess he had been given on a silver platter. His brother was a live inside of there, yearning to be found. Itachi would find him, because he knew himself to be the perfect older brother, at last. Allowing his eyes to close, he took in a deep breathe, and then remembered the times when they were younger. How he and Sasuke had been the perfect brothers; the perfect family.

He could find that again, he was sure.


End file.
